No te mientas
by Locurita
Summary: La mentira se acabó para Rose, pero quien se lo hace notar es su insoportable enemigo, Scorpius. Al parecer tienen más cosas en común de las que pensaban. 7mo año. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Rose y Scorpius pertenecen a JK Rowling y su increíble imaginación.

* * *

**

**No te mientas**

Ya, cansada, recorres los pasillos del último piso. Es en vano seguir buscando alumnos que rompen las reglas, sabes que si los encuentras harás caso omiso y les dirás simplemente que regresen a su habitación. Está muy claro, ya pasó de moda la mandona que siempre de mal humor hacía quedar mal a todo aquel que osaba desafiar las reglas. Cada vez que encontrabas a alguien, iba directo en capilla. Ahora es distinto. Sigues esperando encontrar a determinadas personas que puedas mandar al frente; un ejemplo claro son los Slytherin, pero no puedes mentirte más, lo único que deseas es volver a toparte con él, para gritarle, para que te escuchen todos, para que sepan que otra vez él está haciendo las cosas incorrectas. Y no es del todo cierto… De alguna manera, él también es prefecto y puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Si tú le echas culpas, él lo negará y te pondrá en evidencia, porque tú también estabas fuera de tu habitación a la hora indebida.

Ninguno gana, ambos pierden. Tú lo sabes, pero aún lo sigues buscando. Esa noche no aparece y te preguntas por qué. Quizá esté tranquilo en su sala común, riendo por su osadía de aquellos besos robados; besos que te sacó a ti. Incómoda con tus pensamientos, vuelves sobre tus pasos y, al regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, intentas no pensar más en aquellos ojos grises que te persiguen hasta en los mejores sueños.

Has estado incómoda porque en cada año de colegio fueron enemigos pero sin llegar a exponer sus males, sus discusiones, sus diferentes opiniones. Simplemente fueron discretos, más discretos de lo que lo han sido tus padres y tus tíos con Draco Malfoy. La enemistad entre sus familias es evidente, pero sabes que él ha sido pacífico y que tú has buscado los problemas. No quieres ni pensar en cómo, de alguna forma, él se dedicó a volverte loca en tu último año. ¡Es tu último año! Y ni siquiera puedes disfrutarlo al máximo porque estás pendiente de qué pueda pasar con él. Es Scorpius Malfoy quien se empeña en sacarte lo malo de adentro, que quiere que le grites, quiere hasta que lo golpees y él se estará riendo igualmente de ti, porque lo divierten tus expresiones. Es él el que en estos últimos dos meses sale para fastidiar tus noches de custodia y en plena oscuridad prueba la sensibilidad de tus labios, la calidez de tu piel y la suavidad de tu pelo. Pero no debería fastidiarte, deberías estar tranquila porque sabes que él no dirá nada a nadie, todo aquello quedará en secreto y tu hermano y tus primos no se enterarán. En primera instancia, lo que más te preocupa es tu padre, y él no se enterará definitivamente.

Por todo aquello, suspiras, porque sabes que tienes la tranquilidad de estar bajo las garras de una persona totalmente más cobarde que tú, que no pensará jamás en exponerse frente a otros, todo quedaría escondido, lo prohibido, lo ilegal, porque no quieres arriesgarte a que te vean, no quieres que piensen mal de ti, no buscas ser la traidora de la familia, y Malfoy no te gusta… Porque no te gusta ¿cierto? ¿En qué estás pensando que ligeramente dudas mientras te sonrojas? Das vueltas en la cama y aún lo tienes en la mente, y tras un sueño revelador, gimes despacio su nombre y te despiertas sobresaltada entre un sudor incomprensible… Tus amigas y primas siguen en la quinta nube, con la suerte que has tenido, sólo atinas a resoplar e ir a ducharte. Aún es temprano para bajar a desayunar; ni la mismísima directora estaría despierta.

Y claro, ahora que soñaste algo ampliamente más íntimo con él, estás mucho más nerviosa. Te cambias en silencio. Es fin de semana, puedes simplemente tomar un libro (cosa que haces), y te tiras a leer bajo la sombra de un árbol. Todos prefieren siempre dormir un poco más, pero sabes que es mejor aprovechar los minutos desde temprano. Las cosas se ven diferentes cuando tienes menos horas de sueño y más con la mente despejada. Lees, ¿pero en verdad estás leyendo? Te lo preguntas y levantas la vista de las letras que forman palabras sin sentido. Tu visión se ve interrumpida por algo que no esperabas. Él te está observando desde la orilla del lago. Se detuvo para verte únicamente. Al parecer, tienen más cosas en común de las esperadas. Lo ves y te recorre un sudor frío por la espalda, se te eriza la piel y él se acerca con una sonrisa ladeada, pero sus ojos no están felices, sólo es ironía y superioridad… Como siempre.

Y decides en tu mente, que no vas a escucharlo, vuelves tus ojos al libro e intentas leer, finges leer y él te habla, y por más que no quieras, lo escuchas.

—Vaya, Weasley, creí que nadie más podría despertar a esta hora… Sobre todo tú que te quedas hasta tarde buscando criminales… —comenta él y tú lo miras con enfado.

—Estoy leyendo, si me disculpas… —Tratas de levantarte pero él estando en cuchillas frente a ti, con un solo dedo te empuja por el hombro y caes nuevamente. No ha sido brusco, fue sutil y eso, simplemente, te molesta más.

—Ya veo cómo estás leyendo —indica Scorpius sonriéndote con su sarcasmo característico. Frunces el ceño como él siempre te provoca.

—¿Te he dicho que eres muy pesado?

—Como si alguna vez me hubieses tenido sobre ti… —bromea haciéndote sonrojar violentamente—. ¿Y qué estás leyendo que te tiene tan entusiasmada?

—Eh… —dudas y ya no sabes en qué pensar, su cercanía es peligrosa y más porque tienes vivos los recuerdos de sus labios sobre tu piel y porque también se agolpan imágenes de tu tentador sueño que has tenido. E inevitablemente miras de su boca a sus ojos quedando como una tonta.

—Eras de respuestas rápidas, ¿ha sido complicada mi pregunta? —se mofa de ti, no se aguanta la risa pero, sin embargo, descubre que estás pensando en todo lo que siempre quedaba secreto de noche, y ahora sale testigo en el amanecer. Se abalanza contra ti, y ni aun estando a centímetros, logras controlar tu desbocado corazón. Te mira fijamente y apronta la cercanía. Sientes su aliento chocar sobre tu boca, y cierras los ojos. Él también los cierra y se inclina más hacia ti, para finalizar con esa tortura.

Sientes la textura de sus labios y cómo, sin ninguna vergüenza, se apoderan de los tuyos. De sobra estarían las palabras para explicar lo que realmente está pasando allí. Él te empuja bien despacio sin separar su boca de la tuya, quedas acostada, el libro se pierde sobre la hierba mientras tus manos se posan en su nuca, acariciando su pelo y atrayéndolo más hacia ti. Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de replantearte que eso que hacen está mal. ¿Realmente está mal? Tratas de convencerte de que no, sólo para que dure más ese momento inesperado. Entreabres más tus labios y le das permiso a su lengua que se enreda enardecida al igual que la tuya. Sus cálidos alientos se entremezclan pero él se separa de ti, al darse cuenta de esa locura. Apoya sus manos a cada lado de tu cabeza, se alza más y te mira bien. Estás debajo de él, completamente entregada. Eso sí es verdaderamente equívoco. Entonces, lo ves sonreír a medias, pero sí es sincero, porque llega a notarse en sus ojos.

—Responde rápido… —comienza a decirte con cierta agitación, te hace a un lado un mechón pelirrojo y lo acompaña con una disimulada caricia y entonces continúa preguntando—, ¿Te ha gustado?

—Sí —No había que pensarlo mucho. Lo miras, le sonríes con cierta timidez, y alzas una mano para acariciar su cara, sus labios—. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Y no se ríe de ti, por primera vez, se mantiene serio ante tu pedido. Te mira con intensidad, una nunca antes vista en aquellos fríos ojos grises. Sale el sol más esplendorosamente y da justo en sus rostros apaciguados, y luego de terminar el contacto visual, en el que se están hablando con la mirada, se vuelve a inclinar sobre ti, para ser partícipe de un nuevo beso. Uno que es de los dos sin que alguno tenga que robárselo al otro. Y esto es lo que pasa cuando por fin dejas de pensar, dejas de mentirle a tu corazón con esos vagos razonamientos que se generan en tu mente. No te mientas, Rose, sabes perfectamente que esto es lo que deseabas.


End file.
